You'll be safe here
by HolicGirlXXX
Summary: Ten students. One destiny. Something is about to start and it's more than any of them could ever imagine...
1. Intro

**Author: Me, again**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize**

**A/N: This is a little AU and the characters might be a little OOC but, as I've said in my first fanfic, let's pretend that time changed them a bit.**

South Park High School, An academy that holds approximately 754 students, 300 teachers, and 200 staff. This school seems to be like a warp hole of weird phenomena for some certain students because ever since they've entered High School a lot of crazy shit has been happening.

Well, even crazier than the usual craziness that's usually happening in South Park.

This was far bigger than any of them could ever imagine.

And it was starting to take a toll on one of them.

Stan Marsh.

The hottest guy in the whole school (next to Kenny…what?) all around nice, helpful guy, popular but isn't too shallow to talk to the "geeks" the first freshman to ever score Coach Riley's, the school's strictest teacher, good list.

Stan has definitely been having good luck in school during his first year. His grades were good waves of B's sometimes with the occasional A's, if he was actually taking it seriously. He'd managed to make friends with almost everyone, hell he even made friends with his ex and her friends and had managed to keep his three old friends.

Yep, the four bad asses are still together.

However, the good luck seems to be asking something in return.

Like his fucking sanity.

The nightmares had started exactly after the 2nd semester of the school year.

At first he thought it was just because of a movie he watched but soon he finds out that the dreams would keep coming back in the nights that came after. It had scared him shitless at first but as it went on he started to get a little used to it. _A little._

The worst part is he knows that the nightmare wasn't just a nightmare.

He knows it was more than that.

And it was seriously ruining his sleeping.

As soon as he lies on the bed he forces himself to stay awake, to prevent himself from having the dream. But at around 2:30 am, his eyelids start to get heavy and tiredness over powers his fears and he'd drift off to sleep.

This is a total bitch because he needs to wake up at 5:30 am.

The High School was farther from there houses than their Elementary school was so they all had to wake up earlier than they did when they were younger.

And having only 3 hours of sleep is not good for a High School student.

Stan walks drudgingly through the doors yawning, the handle of his backpack hanged on his shoulder. He yawned for the second time walking to his locker while rubbing his tired eyes.

He was so drowsy that he didn't notice a certain blonde in his way and the two bumped into each other.

"Ow! Jesus!" Stan exclaimed rubbing his forehead.

"Aw, gee, I'm sorry Stan. I…I…wasn't looking where I was going."

The raven-haired looked at the bumpee (or was it the bumper) and saw that it was Butters…no (since he came out in 5th grade) Marjorine.

"No it's ok," Stan smiles, "it was my fault too. I wasn't looking where I was going either."

The blonde cross dresser returned the smile. But it soon faded when she saw how blood shot her friend's eyes were.

"Gosh, Stan, what happened to you?" she asked in concern.

The taller one sighed, "It's nothing, Marge, I just had trouble sleeping last night. _And the night before that, and the night before that, and the fucking night before that!!! _It's nothing." He managed to shake his thoughts off, "what about you? You seem…preoccupied"

Now that he mentioned it, the whole gang has noticed that Marjorine was acting a little distant.

_It's almost as if she was going through what I was going through…_

"Oh no, I'm fine." Marjorine replied snapping Stan out of his thoughts, "I was just talking to…" realization appears to dawn on her face and she clamped her mouth shut. "I…I have to go. I'll see you, later Stan."

She stuttered running off without looking back to see Stan's confused look.

"What the hell was that all about?" He asked himself but shook it off as soon as he saw his friends waiting for him at his locker.

_Time to fake it and pretend that nothing's fucking wrong. _"Hey guys."

"Hey Stan."

"'Sup, dude."

"How's it going hippie."

Stan rolled his eyes at Cartman's greeting. He knew the former fatty didn't mean it as an insult but more as to keep the atmosphere familiar.

Before they entered High School the four of them promised that nothing would change.

Even though a lot has fucking had.

"Dude, are you ok?" Kyle asked with a hint of concern in his voice, "I mean, look at your eyes."

Stan blinked rapidly, "It's nothing. I just…" he yawned, "had trouble sleeping."

"Again?" Cartman stated in a calm yet passive tone.

Stan twisted his lips, "well, I…" his sentence was caught off when he noticed something in the other boy's hair. "Dude, you have dirt in your hair."

Cartman quickly brushed his brown tresses.

"What the hell was that about?" Kenny asked, "Have you been rolling around in dirt again?"

"Fuck off, Kenny."

The blonde just rolled his eyes trying to jam the gift wrapped box in his already packed locker. When he pushed the box in a few papers burst out and scattered all over the ground.

"Damn it!" Kenny muttered picking the papers up.

"Kenny, where don you keep getting these stuff." Kyle asked when he saw that the blonde's locker was filled with toys and gadgets.

"Um…internet?" Kenny was proud of his answer for a second until he realized that he quoted a cartoon character and cursed under his breath.

Stan scoffed, "dude you're not…shoplifting, are you?"

"What!?!" The blonde looked offended, "NO! I swear to God, I didn't steal these."

"Then where did it come from?" Kyle asked stepping closer.

"I…I…" Kenny gave up, "I don't know."

"What the hell do you mean, you don't know?" Cartman asked, "They're your pieces of crap."

"It's complicated." Kenny mumbled.

"Alright," Kyle soothed clasping Kenny's shoulder. "If you say that you didn't steal them, then we believe you."

Before the conversation could go any further the loud, not to mention annoying bell, rang through he halls.

"God, I hate that sound." Stan mumbled.

Both Cartman and Kenny agreed. Kyle however looked calm and closed his eyes. A small smile

"Hey, Jew boy if you're done being mellow, we'd like to go to class now."

Kyle snapped his eyes open and saw that his friends were already walking off.

"Oh, shit! Guys wait up!" He called quickening his pace so he could catch up to them.

The four boys, along with some of their classmates entered the first class.

They all have the same class in the morning with some of their old classmates and in the afternoon they have different classes.

"Good morning." The teacher, Ms. Stewart, greeted placing her things on her desk.

"Alright, I'm too lazy to check attendance so if you're here just raise your hand."

The students rolled their eyes but raised their hands anyway.

"Ok," the woman nodded, "now whoever's not here raise your hands."

"She's kidding, right?" Kyle mumbled to Stan who just shrugged in response.

"Well, since everyone's here. Let's start the lesson, shall we." She picked up a novel and flipped the page where a bookmark was gently placed.

"Marjorine, would you tell us the psychological aspect in the third paragraph on page 105?"

"Um…she's not here, ma'am."

"What? Well, why the hell didn't she raise her hand earlier?" Instead, of answering, the students gave her a bemused look, "Ugh, never mind. Tweek go see where she is."

"GAH! Why me?" The teen jumped in his seat.

"Because, dude, she's your best friend." Kyle answered for the teacher.

"Secondbest friend." Craig corrected not looking up from the notebook he was doodling on. "I'm his first."

"Yeah, you want to be." Someone mumbled but instead of getting pissed Craig just flipped him off.

"f..fine I'm, ngh! Going."

"Please, hurry up." Ms. Stewart said handing the boy his hall pass.

He nodded politely and walked off.

"Ok," the teacher continued, "going back to page 105…"

Tweek walked in the hallways looking nervously around. He had always been afraid of a lot of things. And eerie, quiet hallways was one on his list.

_But you know you don't have to be afraid anymore, right._

"Ngh!"

_Because if something bad does happen,_

"Oh, Jesus!"

_You know you have the power to protect yourself._

"GAH!" the blonde exclaimed, "shutupshutupshutup!!!"

After Tweek calmed down, he finally saw where Marjorine was.

"H…hey, Marj…"

"I really don't know how I can help you."

Tweek heard his friend say and he almost thought she was talking to him until he noticed that she was facing the opposite way and that she doesn't even know he's there.

Uh, Marjorine…" Tweek asked nervously making the said person jump in surprise, "Who…who are you talking to?"

_What the hell's taking him so long!?!_

Craig glanced at his watch. Then went back to the pair of wings he was drawing on a page of his notebook.

That particular page was filled with doodles of clouds and wings.

_Damn it! What if he scared himself again freaked out and got lost._

He shifted in his seat.

_OR worse what if he realized that he was actually in love with Marjorine and the two decided to elope!_

"MR. HARRIS WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF AND PAY ATTENTION."

The sudden outburst of the teacher made Craig, Clyde and everyone else jump in their seats. The few students who fell asleep bolted awake.

"And put your cell phone away before I confiscate it." Ms. Stewart warned turning back to the board.

"Ye..yes ma'am, I'm sorry ma'am." The boy stammered.

Craig could've sworn he heard Clyde mumble "this is all your fault." to the cell phone.

"Jesus, what the hell's taking Tweek so long?" The teacher asked herself, "Wendy would you please check to see if they're alright."

Wendy nodded and left as soon as she got her hall pass.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the school, Tweek and Marjorine were sitting side by side.

Let me get this straight," Tweek spoke sounding unusually calm, "you were talking to…a spirit."

Marjorine nodded not sure if she could find her voice.

"As in a ghost."

She nodded again, "um…Tweek…"

"you were talking to a ghost." Twitch.

"um…are…are you ok, Tweek?" Marjorine asked placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"JESUS CHRIST, MAN!" he finally snapped at the sudden contact.

"I guess not, look it's not a big deal." She tried to calm him.

"Not a big deal?!? Marjorine, there are ghosts in the school! GHOSTS!"

Tweek exclaimed twitching violently.

"Well, yeah but they're not bad, they're….wait! You believe me?" Marjorine exclaimed in an awed expression.

"Ngh! Of course I believe you!" Tweek answered, "Why wouldn't I? Oh God, please don't tell me that was just a sick joke."

"It was no joke! I'm serious." Marjorine shook her head, "you…you were the first one to know about…about me."

Tweek breathed a tired sigh, "how long have you known that you could," he cringed, "talk to ghosts."

Marjorine fiddled with her skirt. "Um…it was about 2 month's ago." she reminisced, "at first I got scared but after a while I got used to it."

"Yeah, that's something you can get used to." Tweek rolled his eyes, "Jesus, and I thought I was the only one who was going through crazy shit."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Marjorine asked, "Wait, are you…going through what I'm going through? Can…can you do what I can do?"

Tweek heaved a sigh, "Yes, I'm going through what your going through," he said, "But I can't do what you can do, Jesus, if I could I wouldn't know how to handle it!"

"So you have a special ability too!" Marjorine exclaimed, "That's wonderful! What can you do? Can you show me? Can ya? Can ya?"

"I'm…I'm not sure."

"Aw come on, Tweekers! Please?"

"Ugh, fine." Tweek looked around nervously, he then stepped back from Marjorine.

Tweek raised his arms in the air taking a deep breath.

"Watch." He instructed then after a few seconds a pink luminous sphere appeared above them.

Tweek moved his arms around making the sphere move as well.

"I…I can make it as soft as a bubble and as hard as diamonds." Tweek explained.

"What is it made of?" Marjorine asked gently touching the sphere she felt it buzz against her finger.

"I really don't know. I don't even know why I could do this." Tweek said as he made the thing disappear, "it's too much pressure man!"

"What do you think is happening to us?" Marjorine asked.

"I don't know, Marjorine." Tweek answered, "I wish I do, God I really wish I knew, but I don't."

"There you are!" Wendy suddenly arrived catching the two in surprise.

"Oh, Jesus!"

"W…Wendy, how…how long have you been there?" Marjorine asked nervously.

"Long enough." Wendy answered in a stern tone.

"I…um…"

"Oh!" Tweek looked down nervously, "Sweet Jesus!"

Wendy rolled his eyes, "long enough to say that you guys have officially cut a class! You guys totally missed first period."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, Ms. Stewart asked me to get you!" Tweek said tugging at his hear. "Oh, God I'm so stupid!"

"Calm down, Tweeky it's not a big deal." Wendy said, "let's just go back before the second bell rings."

"Yeah," Marjorine agreed, "let's do that."

Before they could get any further. They were met with Francis Weller. The school's resident, brand new, asshole.

"Well, well, well." He smirked placing his arms on his chest. "A bunch of goody-two shoes. Cutting classes?"

"Actually it's six shoes cause there's three of us and we only missed one class." Marjorine said.

"Whatever, you're a fag." The bully sneered.

"But…I quit being a biker." The cross dresser stated in confusion.

"I meant a GAY, fag, you fag!"

"Jesus, man! That's not nice!"

"Yeah," Wendy agreed , "Fuck off Francis!"

"Yeah, who's gonna make me? You? The Fag? or the spazz?" he asked before he started laughing.

His laughter was cut off however when the cover the cover of the trash can which was next to him hit him square in the face.

"OW!!! What the fuck?!" he exclaimed in pain, grabbing his bleeding nose, "how the hell did that happened?!?"

Wendy smirked.

_Bull's eye!_

Morning classes seem to whizz by and before they knew it lunch time had arrived.

The gang usually has lunch out doors in the field at the back of the school if the weather is good.

"I can't believe this! She's so unfair!" Stan exclaimed kicking his ground.

"You got that right." Kenny agreed.

"Totally." Clyde nodded.

"Who's unfair?" Cartman asked arriving at their usual spot carrying his lunch.

He saw that everyone in the group were already there. The said group consists of himself, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Clyde, Marjorine, Craig, Tweek, Wendy and Bebe.

They had no idea how it happened but the ten of them had become really close through the years. It wasn't really much of a surprise since they all knew each other since they were in pre-school. But they had formed the group in the fifth grade, Token, Jimmy and Timmy, were a part of it but they moved away at the start of sixth grade.

They still stay in touch with the group, once in a while.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Cartman asked sitting down on his usual spot.

"Mr. Riley, remember?" Kyle answered, "He gave us the huge pile of homework for tomorrow."

"Oh, right." Cartman remembered how pissed of he was at their History teacher, "what an asshole!"

"It's not that bad." Wendy commented.

"That's easy for you to say." Kenny remarked, "You love History you totally get off on it."

"Shut up." The girl exclaimed playfully punching Kenny on the arm.

"But seriously, we can't finish that amount of homework in one day, we have other subjects to worry about." Stan said, "God! They should just fire him."

"You guys are worrying over nothing." Bebe said playing with her salad.

Her friends turned to her.

"Are you serious? You were there you saw how much homework he gave!"

"I know. But…" Bebe smiled, "who knows maybe something will come up tomorrow."

"Like what?" Craig scoffed.

Bebe smiled around her fork.

_You'll see._

He breathes and gasps trashing against his blankets. Sweat running mercilessly down his face.

The cold hands hold on to him.

Grabbing him tighter and tighter....

"NO!!!"

Stan bolted awake. He sat up and rubbed his face.

_Jesus, not again! _

He took deep steady breaths and glanced at his digital clock. The red numbers stated that it was 7 in the morning_._

_What the hell!?! Damn it!!! _

He sprinted down the stairs, pissed.

"Mom! Dad! Why the hell didn't you wake me up!!!" he exclaimed as soon as reached the dining room.

"Calm down, Stan." Sharon said casually getting his breakfast ready, "look outside."

Stan gave a confused look but did anyway. When he looked out the window he saw that it was poring rain outside. The wind was blowing hard and there was almost a flood.

"Holy shit, dude." Stan mumbled.

"We didn't wake you up 'because classes were canceled." Randy explained.

"Isn't it lucky, honey? Now you have more time to finish the unreasonable amount of homework your teacher gave you."

"Yeah," Stan said, "lucky."

_Why do I have the feeling that luck has nothing to do with it?_

**A/N: Well that's it for now. **

**I know it's a little (a lot) crappy at first but it's just my second fic. **

**So please be gentle with me.**

**Well that's all for today.**


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

_Amidst the center of infinity, a place of everything and a place of nothing stand the guardians of the three dimensions. _

_Arista the ambassador of earth, the one responsible for all and whatever is going on in the planet. The only woman in the council. Her silver hair falls down to her curved waist, a strand tuck away behind pointy ears, an elegant, gown made of autumn leaves covers her moss colored figure._

_Hanniel the ambassador of heaven. He is dressed in a white suit, the bangs of his green hair covers a part of his brown eyes, his white, beatific, wings are folded neatly on his back._

_And Satan the ambassador of hell._

_The most powerful beings that God had entrusted to govern over the three rings of the world were faced with a serious predicament. _

"_We are in deep, shit here!" Arista groans putting her foot up on the marble table in front of her _

_Hanniel rolled his eyes, "don't curse in front of an angel, bitch."_

_The earth guardian flipped the angel off and turned to Satan. _

"_Well, red, do you have any ideas on how we can resolve this?" _

_The guardian of Hell heaved a heavy sigh, "I don't know, Arista, God!" he wiped his face with a hand, "We've always thought it would happen, we just…"_

"_We just didn't know that it actually would." Hanniel finished for him, his face looking annoyingly calm._

"_Gentlemen, we have got to find a way to prevent this abomination from happening!" Arista speaks, "if the resurrection becomes a success it would be the end of everything!"_

"_We shan't need to panic." Hanniel says, "We may still have the chance to stop this." _

"_He's right, hope is not yet lost," Satan agrees, "we may still win this if we…if we manage to find them."_

"_Of course." Arista concurs, "The warriors who were assigned to stop the unthinkable right even before they were born; the guardians."_

_As soon as she mentioned that particular word it's almost as if the light of hope seem to shine in the place again._

"_Yes. I am confident that the guardians would be able to help us withstand this, unfortunately," Hanniel brushed his bangs out of his eye and tucked it behind his ear, "we haven't a clue on where to find them."_

"_Oh yeah," Satan leans back dejected, "all we know is that they're all on earth but that's all we know."_

"_It may not be much but it's enough." Arista says, a hint of determination in her voice, "if their on earth then I will be able to find them."_

"_No, Arista," Satan gently places a hand on her shoulder, "you mustn't turn your back on your real responsibility as the advocate of earth." _

"_Satan is right," Hanniel says, "we must find someone else to find the chosen people for us."_

"_While I wholeheartedly agree," Arista says, "who can we find in such a terribly short notice."_

_Satan simply smiled, "don't worry I think I got it covered."_

Meanwhile, back on earth, the students of South Park High are faced with their own predicament.

Getting ready for the school's Halloween party.

"NO! NO ! NO! That doesn't go there!" Wendy whines, the jack-o-lanterns are suppose to go next to the buffet table, damn it!"

"Jesus, stop pressuring me!!!" Tweek snaps, but moves the decorations anyway.

"I'm sorry Tweeky." The raven haired girl sighs, "I just want everything to be perfect."

"Yeah, Dude, you know how bat-shit- crazy Wendy get's when it comes to organizing events." Bebe remarks from her place high, up in the ladder hanging fake cobwebs, and paper bats.

"It's called being a good organizer." Wendy huffed placing her arms to her chest.

"No," Bebe climbs down the ladder, "it's called being bat-shit-crazy."

"Alright, if you're done being a bitch we can wrap this up and finish everything tomorrow."

She tells everyone in the whole gym to get ready to head out which resulted in all of them heaving a relief sigh.

Wendy rolls her eyes, "God, don't be so dramatic."

The three friends, Wendy, Bebe and Tweek decided to have some ice cream before heading home.

"Thanks again for helping out guys." Wendy smiles sweetly, "you guys are true friends."

"Yeah, you forced us to help you." Bebe replies rolling her eyes, "we wouldn't have if we had a choice."

"You bribed me with coffee!" Tweek adds playing with his sundae.

Wendy shrugs then turns to look at her watch, "oh crap!"

"What's wrong?" both blondes asked at their friends sudden burst.

"Ugh, I forgot I'm suppose to tutor someone today!" she groans, "and I'm 20 minutes late."

"You should, Ngh, go ahead." Tweek says, "I need to go home too."

"Yeah." Bebe agrees "I still have to get my costume ready."

The three went on their separate ways.

Tweek headed straight home in fear that something freaky will happen again. As soon as he entered his house he finds the whole place surrounded by boxes.

"What's going on?" He asks in confusion, "Oh God! We're not moving are we!?!"

"No, sweetie, we're not moving." His mom explained, "We're just giving away stuff we don't need anymore."

"Yeah, and now that you're here you can get some stuff from your room." His dad tells him handing him a box.

Tweek went on to his room.

"Oh god! What am I suppose to put in here?" He asks to an empty room, "Oh man! This is way too much pressure!"

He decides that he can practically find more junk in his closet so he went there first. Sure enough he found enough items to put in the box. An old, worn out shirt, that didn't fit him anymore, old coffee magazines…don't ask, some old toys and…

"Oh, I thought I lost this!" He picks up a green colored note book and flipped through the pages. One particular page caught his attention.

**The Bee and the Butterfly**

**By: Tweek Tweak and Phillip Pirrup.**

_Pip…_

_Back then it was just the three of us. Butters, Pip, and me. _

His vision starts to get blurry and he realizes that he's crying as soon as the tears fell smearing the page of the notebook.

"What happened to you?" Tweek whispered gently caressing the certain page, "why did you have to go?"

southparkrulesmmmkaysouthpartrulesmmmkaysouthparkrulesmmmkaysouthparkrul

Eric Cartman reveled in the smell of freshly cut vegetables. He had been finding refuge in cooking the moment his mom taught him how to cook, and in his music. Everything in his life has been going right. He had changed a lot since the 5th grade both physically and mentally. He didn't change completely; he was still the same, but in a very different way.

Ever since he met _her _it was as if he fucking saw the light.

"Amelia…"

"Eric, honey."

"GAH!!! JESUS! Mom, don't scare me like that!!!" He snaps picking up the knife he'd just drop.

"I'm sorry, baby." His mom apologized "but one your friends are here."

And needless to say there was Tweek.

"Hey, spazz." Cartman greeted somewhat warmly, "anything you need?"

"Yeah," Tweek answers, "is…Uh…is Marjorine home?"

"Yeah she's up in her room getting her costume ready." He answers rolling his eyes, "fucking, queer."

"Thanks Eric," Tweek smiles and hurried up stairs.

Marjorine stared at herself in the mirror. She gently touches her own reflection looking at the beautiful girl standing in front of her.

Now, you might be wondering why the hell Marjorine is living at the Cartman residence. Well, the thing is, ever since Butters realized she felt better being Marjorine than being himself, he…she and her parents haven't been on good terms.

And Eric, with much convincing with his mom reluctantly allowed her to stay. Six months before that, his cousin Elvin had to stay with them because of a terrible accident that was inflicted on their family. The Cartman residence now holds four people. Secretly, Cartman is thankful. Every time his mom runs off to God's no where, he appreciate the company and the feeling of not literally being alone anymore.

And they have all been good to Marjorine specially Leanne who had always wanted a daughter. ("That's why I didn't mind it when poopikins used to cross-dress." "Meehm!")

And Marjorine had been living happily in her new home. But sometimes she can't help but get that bitter feeling about her parents once in a while, like today.

_We stopped being a family…no we were never a family._ She thought bitterly, "they just couldn't stand the fact that they couldn't control me anymore!" she glazed angrily at the mirror but her expression changed as soon as she saw Tweek.

"Oh, hamburgers! Tweek ho…how'd you get in my mirror!?!" she stuttered.

"Uh, I'm over here." The boy said in a baffled tone giving his friend a look.

"Oh, sorry about that!" she smiles whilst turning to him, "being able to see ghosts kinda made me a little pa…paranoid, you see?"

"Yeah, I imagine." Tweek mumbled taking a seat on her bed, "anyway, I'm here to talk to you about something."

"Hmm what about," she asked sitting down next to him.

"About Pip." Tweek answered without missing a beat.

There was moment of silence between the two, and both of them swore the atmosphere got a little heavier.

"Wh…what about him." Marjorine finally asked trying to stop her voice from cracking.

"Can…" Tweek swallowed a lump in his throat, "Can you talk to him?"

Marjorine stared at Tweek.

"Hear me out," Tweek said before Marjorine could reply, "you can communicate with spirits, right? And well, maybe his spirit is still, you know with us and maybe there's a chance that…"

"I can't." Marjorine interrupted in a dejected voice.

Tweek looked down looking just as sad, "you can't."

The transvestite sighed, "I already tried." She clears, "believe me, the moment I discovered I could...I already tired. But…I can't find him."

"Oh." Was the only thing that came out of Tweek's mouth because, really, what the hell is he going to say?

"I'm sorry, Tweek _I'm sorry Pip"_ she whispered leaning on Tweek's twitching body.

"Yeah," Tweek whispered, "me too."

it'seasymmmkayit'seasymmmkayit'seasymmmkayit'seasymmmkayit'seasymmmkay

Craig couldn't put a finger on it. (He couldn't hold a middle finger up for it like he used to do.)

He didn't know why but he just started feeling depress. Everything had been fine earlier, school was so and so, and surprisingly, things went well with his family. He called Tweek's house to ask if the boy could hang out. But Mrs. Tweak had answered instead and tells Craig that he went over at the "Cartman boy's" house.

_Probably to see Marjorine. _He thought resentfully. Don't get him wrong, Marjorine was ok in his book, hell even before when she was still Butters, she's one of his best friends. But sometimes he can't help but have a bitter thought that she's stealing Tweek from him.

_It's was your own damn fault, anyway. _

"Shut up."

_You pushed him away_

"I took him back in the group."

_You hurt his feelings._

"I apologized."

_But you knew things weren't going to be the same after that._

Craig clenches his fist.

_Even though the two of you are friends again you know there's still a fucking, huge wall between you two_

Craig shifts in his seat.

_You built that wall, you know. Because you were too fucking afraid of your fucking feelings. _

He grinds his teeth.

_You had to be a coward._

"Just shut up."

_And now, even though you hang out almost everyday, you know that things between aren't like they used to, anymore. _

"Please shut up."

_Face it: You lost him. _

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." He finally snaps pounding his fist on the couch.

"Dude!" he hears Clyde's voice, "I haven't even said anything yet, Jesus!"

"'the fuck are you doing here?" Craig asked as his friend sat next to him.

"I don't know why, but" Clyde sighs, "I just suddenly remembered my parent's divorce and got all depress." He allows himself to sink into the sofa, "which is weird because I haven't thought about it since I was eight. Anyway I wanted to hang out with someone and your house was the nearest so," he shrugs.

Craig just rolled his eyes and flipped Clyde off.

yomamayomamayomamayomamayomamayomamayomamayomamayomamayomam

Kyle was depressed.

Stan was depressed.

And Kenny was pissed and depressed.

But none of them knew why.

The boys were hanging out at Stark's Pond. Shoes removed and feet soaking in the water.

"Damn it!" Kenny mumbled annoyingly, "I don't get it! Why do I feel like this?!?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Stan mutters, "I remember, one bad memory. And suddenly I feel like a black cloud is hovering over me."

"Maybe it's the weather." Kyle suggested looking up at the clear sky, "never mind."

"It's like something heavy is surrounding me." Stan says and it's making me feel sadder and darker.

_Like the voices of those poor people I keep hearing in my dreams._

_Like my parents reaction when they first saw those expensive things in my room thinking I stole them._

_Like his pain through his music._

The three heaved a sigh.

Then the first drop of rain started to fall.

"I was right," Kyle said, "about the weather."

teenagerssacrethelivingshitoutofmeteenagerssacrethelivingshitoutofmeteenagerssacr

"That's funny," Wendy said looking out from her window, "it was sunny a moment ago."

She heaved a sigh and plopped on her bed but not before grabbing her clip board to arrange whatever needs to be arranged for the party.

_Before she died, my grandma usually helps me out with these things_

"Grandma…" she whispers tears threatening to fall. "UGH! This is stupid!" she scolds herself, "she died when I was 10! I already got over it."

She didn't understand why her grandma suddenly entered her thoughts making her feel lost and sad.

_And the weather isn't helping at all._

whoareyouwhoareyouwhoareyouwhoareyouwhoareyouwhoareyouwhoareyouwhoarey

"The weather isn't helping!!!" Bebe exclaimed looking out her bedroom window. She huffed annoyingly and plopped herself on the bed.

The sound of her parents fighting still echoed through the walls.

She didn't know what they were fighting about again and frankly she doesn't care.

At least not anymore.

She just wants them to stop because their voices were getting loud and irritating and it's making her feel angry, annoyed and…

And sad.

"The weather isn't helping." She whispers closing her eyes.

It takes a second, faster than a second, for the rain to stop. She breathes a sigh and get's up walking to her window.

She opened the curtains and saw that it stopped raining. However dark clouds still filled the sky.

"Damn it!"

freewillixfreewillixfreewillixfreewillixfreewillixfreewillixfreewillixfreewillixfreewillixfreew

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Eric asked as he escorts Tweek and Marjorine down stairs.

He had already finished the dish he was testing and he wanted his friends to try it.

Mrs. Cartman had gone on to fetch Elvin from his (obviously canceled) soccer practice. So it was just the three of them in the house.

"Gosh, I really don't know." Marjorine said, "We just felt really sad all of a sudden."

Tweek agreed sitting himself in the dining table.

"Well I don't know what crawled up your asses." The brunette said setting his new creation on the table, "but I'm sure THIS will make you feel better."

The appetizing scent of the dish filled the room.

"Gosh, Eric, it smells delicious." Marjorine said.

"Yeah, and it looks good too." Tweek added, "This'll definitely make anyone feel better."

"Food usually does," Cartman says with a smug look on his face, "especially my cooking."

"Marge, what are you doing?" Tweek asked he sees Marjorine texting away on her cell.

"I'm gonna invite the guys over." She simply replies.

Don'tstopbelievingDon'tstopbelievingDon'tstopbelievingDon'tstopbelievingDon'tstop

Wendy still lay on her bed absentmindedly playing her locket. The buzzing of her cell phone causes her to snap out of it.

_HEY! Come over._

_Eric cooked something YUMMY!_

Wendy smiles as she texted her reply. The feeling of sadness that was there before slowly disappearing.

I'mdancingwithmyselfI'mdancingwithmyselfI'mdancingwithmyselfI'mdancingwithmys

Kenny felt his cell buzz in his pocket. He got the gadget and read the message that was sent to him.

"Alright!" he says with a grin.

"What?" Stan asked looking up at him, "someone is SEXTING with you again."

"No, smart ass." The blonde replies, "Marjorine is inviting us over, she said Eric's cooked something again."

"Yeah" Stan says I got the same maessage." Stan says holding his own cellphone.

" Me too. The Jack ass probably wants to use us as testersr" Kyle mumbles though a hint of smile is etched on his face.

"Well, I'm not the one to turn down free food." Kenny says putting his shoes back on.

Can'treadmypokerfaceCan'treadmypokerfaceCan'treadmypokerfacCan'treadmypoker

"Hey Marge wants us to come over." Clyde says putting his cell back in his poket being unusually careful not to hurt the thing.

"Yeah, she texted me too." Craig said checking his phone.

"So are you going?"

Craig shrugs.

"Twee's gonna be there."

"Fine let's go."

iwantyourloveandiwantyourrevengeiwantyourloveandiwantyourrevengeiwantyourlove

Bebe stared angrily at the clouds.

"Come on!" she murmerd glaring out her window, " I want it sunny damn it! SUNNY!" she heaves a sigh and gives upk walking away from her window. Her cell rang indicating that someone sent her a message. Quickly flippinf it open she reads the message.

She ponders for a moment and decides to head out.

southparkrocksmmmkaysouthparkrocksmmmkaysouthparkrocksmmmkaysouthparkr

"We got you at free food didn't we." Cartman smirks as Kenny enters the house.

"shut up," Kenny replies rolling his eyes. Stan and Kyle behind him.

The three entered the kitchen and swa that everyone else was already there.

"Finaly." Clyde exclaims, "marjorine wouldn't let us eat unless all of us are the food smells so good I couldn't take it!"

"There, there." Marjorine cooed petting Clyde's head.

"Alright, bitches." Cartman announced, "dig in."

A few minutes after eating the guys decided to hang out and watch a movie in eric's room.

"That's funny." Clyde suddenly says.

"What's up?" Tweek asks turning to him.

"I don't know about you guys but I was feeling really depress earlier but now I feel, well, fine." He explained.

"Yeah I was feeling down in the dumps too." Bebe said, "but now everything's better."

"And it's all thanks to my delicious masterpiece." Cartman smirks causing the others to playfully throw pillows at him.

"Seriously, you need to fucking respect my authoritiy." Cartman laughs dodging the pillows.

" I don't know guys," Clyde says in all seriousness as soon as everyone calmed down "but I have a feeling it has something to do with us. Like the depression went way as soon as we all got together in one place." He explains with a grin on his face.

"It's like…being together makes the sadness go away."

There was a moment of thoughtful silence until,

"That's gay, dude. That's really gay."

Night has fallen in South Park and almost everyone is getting ready to call it a day. However in the far end of the shadows, a dark aura fills the atmosphere.

"Are you sure it's them?" an eerie voice whispers in the dark.

"Yes, I'm positive they were affected with the spell. They felt the first sign." Another creepy voice replied.

"Good." The first voice said, "we need to act before it's too late."

"Well then," a new voice speaks causing the two to jump in shock. His voice was more human though there was a hint of cold darkness in the tone.

" I guess, you're too late." He whispers, menacingly in the ears of one of the creatures before slashing it's throat with his knife. As soon as he finished off the first one he quickly hacked the throat of the second creature causing both of them to fall, bloody, on the ground.

The killer then placed the blood covered kife in his pocket not caring if it stained.

He knelt down and leaned closer to the bodies.

"Thanks for finding them for me." He sneered before dissinigrating their bodies completely.

He looked around to check if anybody saw before disappearing in a flash.

Goodbyehellogoodbyehellogoodbyehellogoodbyehellogoodbyehellogoodbyehello

A few days later, under the same night sky, a festive atmosphere fills the air. It's been a whole week and finaly it was the moment everyone, specially Wendy has been wating for: The school's Halloween party.

"It's gonna be EPIC!" Bebe says excitedly side by side with Wendy to the school their pinkies intwined together.

"Yeah!!!" Wendy agrees even more excited , " I poured my whole blood, sweat and tears to organize this event, I would be pissed if anything bad happens. PISSED!"

"Ok…" Bebe says nervously backing away.

The two soon arrived at the school quickly heading to the Gym. Since they both decided to arrive "fashionably late." They were expecting the place to be already packed by students and anybody else the students decide to bring along.

They were expecting loud music blasting thorught the speakers and people dancing and having fun.

Basically, they were expecting a party.

What they got, the moment they entered the Gym, however, was complete and utter silence.

The decorations were placed to where they should be, the buffet table was complete with food and two bowls of punch.

Everything seemed to be in order.

Except fot he fact that only Stan, Kenny, Clyde, Marjorine, Eric, Kyle, Craig and Tweek, showed up.

"What the fuck is going on here?!?" Wendy exclaims, "where the fuck is everyone!?!"

"We have no idea!" Stan answers, "We all went together and we thought we were just too early so we decided to wait but it's been 3 hours and you two were the only who showed up."

"Are you kidding me." Wendy says in a passive tone.

"Well, why didn't you leave?" Bebe asked. "Why'd you wait for so long?"

"We tried to leave," Kyle explains, "but we can't"

"We tried opwning the door but I won't budge." Cartman explains further.

"Yeah, and it looks like you're trap too." Clyde states before suffing his face with some nachos.

"What are you talking about the door's not even," Bebe turned to see that the door was shut close. "OH No! oh, Jesus, NO!" she quicly rushed to the door and just as she feared it wouldn't open. "Oh, God damn it!" she turned to the others, "WE'RE TRAPPED!"

"Yeah, we can see that." Craig says in bored tone.

"WHY AREN"T YOU PANICKING?" she asked in an exasperated tone.

"we already did but we grew tired so now, we're just bored." Kenny shrugs fixing himself some punch.

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do, then?" She asked which in turn made the other's shrug. "UGH! Wendy help me out here!" she turned at her best friend and saw that the other girl was in a world of her own.

"My party…" Wendy mumurs looking out of it, "no one showed up…"

"Wendy this is not the time to be worrying about the party." Bebe says weakly a sweat drop appearing on her head.

"Hey, come on guys!" Kenny suddenly says grinning, "things will look up eventually."

"And it just did." They heard a voice said.

"GAH! Who said that?" Tweek exclaimed nervously.

Eveyone felt a sudden chill run through their bodies, a cold gush of wind then rushes throught them as the door slammed open.

"Hey guys!" A boy smirks at them and by the way he looks they're guessing that he's their age, "did you miss me?"

Eveyone stared in confussion for a while before realization filled their eyes.

"Damien." Kenny whispers not believing what he was seeing.

"Hey, Kenny!" Damien walks inside, "been a while since you last visited us, huh?"

"Are you the one who trapped us?" Kenny asked, "what the hell do you want?"

The son of Satan simple grinned, 'Ok, , yeah I'm the one who trapped you here and I'm also the one who took care of anything so only the 10 of you would show up, because I needed to gather you in one place," he explained, "But I'm not the one who needs something from you guys, I was just asked to find you."

"By who?" Cartman asks in a confused and slightly scared tone.

"Oh," Damien says grinning, "you'll see."

And before any of them could protest they were all transported to a place unbeknownst to them.

"wh…what? What the hell! Where the hell are we?" Stan murmurs looking around.

"Hey, dad!" Damien calls, "I got what you want."

Suddenly Satan, along with Arista and Hanniel appeared.

"you did well my son." Satan gives Damien a loving smile, "we shall discuss your reward when I Get home."

"Awesome" the anti-christ smirks, "See you losers later." He calls before disappearing in a firey exit.

"Hello there." Arista greets.

"We've been expecting you." Satan then says.

"You've been expecting us?" Stan says in disbelief, "but why?"

"What the hell is going on?" Cartman demands, "what do you want from us?"

"We want nothing more from the ten of you," Hanniel said in a gentle yet authoritive tone, "but for you to fulfill your destiny."

END OF PART ONE

**A/N: **Hey guys thanks for bearing with me again! I know the story may seem WTF-ish at first but hang in there ok. But if you did like it please give me a commenty. Reviews are much appreciated!

Well then, that's all for now!


	3. Chapter 1 part 2

_A long time ago when the earth was still new, when heaven was just getting over from the scars of two of their beloved brothers dying and when hell was just starting to grow, two children of great heritage were born. _

_The first child, a child of an angel and a human, grew up to be Arista the ambassador of Earth._

_Her half sister, who was born of two angels, was named Anora, for both her fathers had hoped she would grow in honor._

_Unfortunately they didn't get their wish._

_Anora was an almost perfect child. She was beautiful, she was intelligent and she was very powerful._

_However that last thing would be her own down fall. _

_Despite the fact of having it all she still lived in her own dark world. She was distant, she was forlorn, and she was sinister._

_Anora was the creator of everything you see in horror movies. From vampires, to goblins, to monsters and nymphs._

_Along with those supernatural creatures, she also created her own kingdom, a world which was just a thin line away from your own._

_A world where paranormal creatures roam._

_The world of Elorist._

_She contentedly ruled over Elorist for years. But as time passed, her pride grew stronger along with her thirst for power. _

_She wasn't satisfied with ruling over just one world anymore; she wanted the world next to it as well._

_Yours._

_So she sent all her creatures to earth to wreak havoc._

_And she succeeded. She sent her murderous creatures, to bring upon fear and darkness into earth. _

_She, using her great power, unleashed all the evil in the world. _

_The almighty had given Arista, Hanniel, and me, the mission to slay her. At the same time giving us the authority to be the protectors of the three other worlds. _

_Heaven, hell, and earth, putting aside their differences, bounded together to finally defeat the goddess of the supernatural._

_We accomplished our mission of assassinating Anora._

_Her body was placed in her own kingdom where her creations can mourn over the death of their queen. _

_Arista created a wall between Elorist and Earth to prevent more creatures from crossing over._

_It seemed that everything that involved Anora was finally over._

_But it wasn't. _

_Before Anora died she had cast a spell that magically transferred her own soul in the abyss of shadows. _

_A place that was neither heaven nor hell. _

_She prophesied that a sacrifice would be the first of the many keys that will give life back to her._

_Knowing that what she said would come true, the Almighty chose ten people of Earth to stop the resurrection and to keep the balance between Elorist and your own world._

_Stan Marsh, with the power to give illusions and the ability to communicate with others through dreams._

_Eric Cartman, with the power to control the element of earth._

_Kyle_ _Broflovski, with the ability to read the past through sounds and music, and the power of premonition. _

_Kenny McCormick, with the power to manifest any material objects he desires._

_Wendy Testaberger, with the power of Telekinesis._

_Bebe Stevens, with the power to control the weather._

_Clyde Harris, with the ability to communicate with any electrical appliance and the power to use their electrical energy to attack._

_Marjorine Stoch, with the ability to perceive spirits and the power of astral projection._

_Craig Tucker, with the power to control the element of wind the ability to fly. _

_And Tweek Tweak, with the power to generate spheres of energy and the ability to create force fields._

_God, Himself chose you to stop the resurrection of Anora and to keep more creatures from completely destroying the barrier between Elorist and Earth._

_The ten of you are the chosen GUARDIANS._

"Let me get this straight," Stan speaks pinching the bridge of his nose, "we're suppose to stop a stupid resurrection from happening."

"Damn it, I thought high school would be different." Kyle mumbled to himself.

"WHY THE HELL DID I GET THE HIPPIE KIND OF POWER?!?" Cartman exclaimed pissed.

"Dude, if I can manifest any object I want. Then that means I don't have to buy porn anymore!" Kenny exclaims happily.

"Hey, I can still surf the net for porn even without electricity!" Clyde high-five's Kenny.

Craig Tucker looked at Hanniel and gave him the finger.

"Uh, Satan," Hanniel begins, "Are you sure your son got the right people?"

The emissary of Hell merely laughs. "Don't worry, Hanniel. I'm positive it's them."

"Guardians." Arista called catching the attentions of the teens, "you are summoned here so we can officially entrust your mission to you."

"Now," Hanniel begins in an officious tone, "do you accept the conscientiousness that is yet to be entrusted on you?"

"NO!"

Everyone turned to Tweek at his sudden burst.

"No?" Wendy rose, "why…why not?"

"This…this whole thing…" Tweek trembled, "this whole thing about fighting the paranormal it's crazy, and…and…it's just way too much pressure!"

"It's ok." Craig said firmly, "you don't have to do anything if you don't want to, Tweek."

"I…I'm sorry…" the twitching blonde looked down sadly.

"You know, he does have a point." Kyle said.

This caused Cartman to roll his eyes. "That is such a Jew thing to say."

"That doesn't even make any sense, jack-ass!" Kyle retorted glaring at the brunette.

"Ok!" Stan stopped the argument before it could even begin, "if Tweek doesn't want to, it's alright. We can just do it with the nine of us, right?"

Hanniel, Arista and Satan sighed unhappily.

"No, I'm sorry but it has to be all ten of you." Arista spoke, "the strength of the guardians relies on their unity. One cannot exist without the others and the others cannot exist without the one."

"Why do you think you guys have such a strong bond?" Hanniel inquired.

"You mean we can't be guardians." Kenny confirmed.

"Unfortunately," Hanniel sighed, "no."

Tweek quivered even harder. "I'm really, really sorry." Tears were starting to gather in his eyes.

"It's o.k. We shouldn't have asked such a dangerous thing from children." Arista gently caresses the boy's head in an attempt of comfort.

"Don't worry kids, we'll take you home."

No more words were uttered, just a flash of light and the ten teenagers suddenly find themselves standing in the Gym.

With music, and people, and a party.

Almost as if the whole thing that occurred before was just a dream.

But all ten of them know that it was very real.

"Tweek…" Craig whispered trying to comfort his friend.

"I'm…I'm ok Craig." Tweek said, "I just…I just want to go home."

The boy watched as his friend walks out wanting to stop him but not exactly sure if he could move his feet.

heyyouohnothingheyyouohnothingheyyouohnothingheyyouohnothingheyyouohnothig

Three weeks has passed since that certain incident happened and it's still imprinted in their minds. Something that incredible isn't easy to forget

But just as being guardians united the ten, not being guardians is slowly…dividing them.

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny became the "four" again. Wendy and Bebe hanged out with other girls, Craig and Clyde found a new group to hang out with, Tweek and Marjorine were on their own.

Deep down, none of them wanted this.

But the reality that an ominous being was the reason for their bond made them think that their friendship was a lie.

_But it isn't. _Marjorine thought sadly to herself. _God or anyone else doesn't decide our friendship. Why can't they realize that?"_

She breathes a heavy sigh and decides to just go up to her room brushing pass Cartman who was about to enter his own room.

_Destiny, faith of the world, what a load of crap!_

Cartman jumped on his bed.

_We're not guardiasn, we're not heroes, and we're not anything. _

With that final thought, he lets sleep consume him.

heyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyhe

Meanwhile, at the Tweak residence.

Tweek is lying on his bed.

_I managed to destroy the one thing that's keeping us together._

Tweek mused sadly looking up at his ceiling

"Guardians." he whispered he then stretched his hand, palm facing the light, and closed his eyes.

After a moment of silence, a pink hued sphere of energy starts to appear from the stretched hand.

"Something this powerful shouldn't belong to a coward." He whisperes bitterly closing his hand causing the ball of energy to disappear

yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyo

The next day, the ten teens came across in the hallway.

Stan and his group, Craig and his group, Wendy and Bebe and Tweek and Marjorine.

They just stared at the others wanting to say "hi", to walk up to them like everything was fine and that they were still friends.

But everything wasn't fine.

And they weren't…they're not sure what they were anymore.

The respective groups walked away not even muttering a single word.

This pissed Wendy off.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH US?!?" she exclaimed angrily.

"You bleed for five days and don't die." Cartman answered.

"No! I mean, what is wrong with the ten of us?" Wendy exclaimed ignoring Cartman's remark, "we shouldn't stop being friends just because we can't…" she lowered her voice, "…_be guardians_."

"But that's the only reason why we're friends." Clyde said somewhat sadly.

"No, it's not!" Marjorine finally spoke, "we're good friends because we've known each other for years! Because we've already seen the worse of each other, because despite all are differences we still managed to push it aside and be there for each other!"

The other nine stood in silence not even getting bothered at the other students staring at them.

And just when everything was about to be set right, the bell rang. The ten went on to their respective classes not looking back.

hohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohowhatdidyoucallme

Later that night,

Tweek blinked awake at the thump he heard from outside his bedroom door. At first he thought it was the underpants gnomes again so his initial reaction was to hide under his covers. But a part of him, the part that's still eating him alive about saying no to being a guardian, urges him to get up and to see what was going on.

The blonde walked quietly to his door and exited his room. He carefully went down the stairs walking straight to the front door. Noticing that the door was lock just as he left it when he went to bed, he then decides to check the kitchen, where the backdoor was. When he saw that it was lock, he calms down. He leans on the fridge and breathes a sigh of relief.

His peace is cut short, however, when he heard another noise.

Coming from his parent's room.

"Oh no." he murmurs to himself, his heart beat racing. "NO!" he exclaims running to his parent's room.

He didn't know why, but he had a horrible feeling.

He runs to his parent's bedroom door and tries to open it. "Mom! Dad!" he calls knocking on the door, "Mom! Are you ok? Dad?" he knocks louder, his nervousness raising, "MOM! DAD!" he yells banging at the door in panic.

"God damn it!" He mumbles bitterly. Pushing his fears aside he kicks the door open.

His eyes widened in shock when he saw a figure on top of his parents. The creature's face was barely an inch away from his mom's neck, blood dripping at the side of the creature's lips.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" the teen yelled blasting the creature with his energy sphere. The man quickly dodged Tweek's attack and escaped through the window.

He stared at the window in both anger and alarm. Suddenly remembering his parents he runs to them.

"Oh, God." He murmurs when he got a closer look at his parents. His parents were lying dead cold on their beds; there's blood all over their bodies.

"No…" he whispers tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Mom, dad, I'm sorry." He grips the sheets and allows the tears to fall.

Dark clouds roamed over the sky, thunder boomed and lightning flashed.

A dark figure stands on top of a tree. He smirks sinisterly before disappearing into the dark.

awesomeoawesomeoawesomeoawesomeoawesomeoawesomeoawesomeoawesomeo

Craig stirs awake at the sound of his phone ringing. He grudgingly flips the ringing device off and turns away from it hoping that if he ignored it the person on the other line would get a life and hang-up.

The plan didn't work however as the phone continued to ring completely pissing the teen off.

"Son of a bitch." He mumbles kicking his blankets off irritably and went to the phone.

"Hey, douche," he said bitterly before letting the person on the other line speak, "do you have any idea what fucking time it is?"

"C…Craig?" Tweek's voice from the other line spoke, there was a hint of tremor in his voice.

"Tweek?" the raven haired boy is now fully awake, "dude, what's wrong?"

Worry was starting to run through Craig, Tweek hasn't called him in the middle of the night since they were in the 3rd grade and the only times that Tweek did was if the blonde was really upset about something.

"Look, Tweek, whatever it is, don't worry. I'll be right there."

A few minutes later, just as he promised, Craig was at Tweek's house. Along with Clyde, Marjorine, Stan, Kenny, Cartman, Kyle, Wendy and Bebe.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Tweek asked in puzzlement.

"My telephone overheard the conversation and told me. So I called Bebe who called Wendy." Clyde said.

"One of Marjorine's faggy ghost friends told her you were in trouble." Cartman said, "And she totally bitched and forced me to go with her."

"I was really worried about you." The cross-dresser said sadly.

"Yeah, and I sensed that something bad was gonna happen so I called Stan who called Kenny." Kyle explained.

"Yeah and when we saw Craig walking to your house we decided to come along." Kenny said.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate your being here." Tweek said with a hint of smile on his face.

"Well, what's wrong?" Craig prompted, "What did you call me for?"

Tweek looked down sadly on the floor; he breathes in intensely and swallows a lump on his throat.

"They're dead." He finally spoke his voice trembling, "my parents were murdered."

doodoodoodoodoodoodoodoodoodoodoodoodoodoodoodoodoodoodoodoodoodoodood

The first thing they did was to call the police. The authorities took Tweek and his friends in for questionings and to rule them out as suspects.

It was around 7 am when the bodies of Tweek's parents were sent to the morgue.

"Don't worry kid, we'll find out who did this to your parents." The officer said placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "But for now, you have to let us investigate your house for a little while longer, do you have any place to stay in the mean time?"

"Yes." Craig spoke immediately, "he's staying with me for a while."

heyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyh

Two days later and the news are still going around town. The Tweaks, owners of Tweak's Coffee, were murdered. The police and other citizens found out that similar cases like this have happened in Denver before. The authorities formally announced that a serial killer may be on the loose. The Mayor calls upon everyone in town to take caution.

However, ten teenagers know that a serial killer didn't commit those crimes.

They know that a human being didn't commit those crimes.

"Guy's I scored some photos of the victims in Denver from the computer." Clyde said showing the pictures to the others.

The ten of them were all hanging out at Cartman's basement trying to figure out who killed Tweek's parents.

"Check this out." Wendy said catching everyone's attention, "look at these marks on their necks."

"No way." Stan spoke in disbelief, "are those bite marks?"

"Tweek, I think your parents were killed by vampires."

heywhatnothingheywhatnothingheywhatnothingheywhatnothingheywhatnothinghey

A few days later in an old abandoned ware house, music was blasting off the stereo a group of seemingly normal teens were partying literally biting each other's necks.

"This is awesome!" One of them said, "I missed drinking human blood, drinking werewolves' blood was starting to make me sick."

"Right, we should be thankful that the wall between Elorist and this world is weakening finally freeing us." A man who seems to be their leader spoke.

"Let us rejoice my brothers and sisters."

The others applaud and turned the music louder.

"Hey I smell something delicious from outside, mind if I take this one?" one said eagerly.

"Sure knock yourself off." Another vampire said, "But if there's more give us some."

The vampire eagerly walks out of the warehouse to see who was outside. He sees that there was nobody there. He smirks when the scent of blood and the sound of ten heart beats filled his senses.

He noticed a rustling in the bushes. "Bingo!" he walks up to the bush ready to attack but when he reached it nothing is there.

The vampire looks at the empty bushes trying to find a trace of whomever the people were he sensed. He looks farther, unaware of the surroundings around him, until he feels something pierce painfully through his neck.

"Wha…what the…what the hell." He stuttered faintly, as his body starts to feel weak.

"Corpse blood" a voice in his ear sneered, "I heard that it acts as poison for you guys."

"you…you…"the vampire tries, he gasped in pain and completely fell limply on the floor.

"Are we sure we're ready for this." Kyle walks up to Cartman who placed the syringe back in his pocket.

"No." the brunette simply said, "but we don't have a choice, do we?"

"He's right," Stan spoke "we're the only ones who have the power to stop these guys.

A few days earlier the group decided that they would finish the vampires off. They prepared themselves buy studying and researching everything about vampires and what could kill them, they took care of the authorities by Stan giving everyone the illusion that the serial killer has been caught and was shot dead and finally, a ghost told Marjorine the whereabouts of the vampires.

And now it has come to them standing in front of the vampires' hang out.

"Alright guys," Stan called, "let's do this!"

"Step aside." Tweek ordered, he then blasted a huge energy sphere causing it to make a huge hole.

"What the hell?!?" the vampires exclaimed pissed. "Who did that!?!"

"Excuse me," Cartman spoke as he and the others turned on their chain saws that were manifested by Kenny, "is this where the party is?"

"Oh, you kids are dead!" one of the vampires snarls before launching in to attack.

Cartman quickly took a rose and used his powers to extend its stem using it to tie the vampire down.

"What the fuck!?!" the vampire exclaimed trying to untie himself, but only managing to fall down.

"I've always wanted to do this." Cartman snickered before hacking the chain saw through the vampire's neck completely cutting off his head.

"FRANK!" a vampire woman screamed as she runs towards the ten "you're gonna pay for that!"

Wendy simply used her powers to move her own chain saw with her mind causing the object to cut five vampires heads in one go.

Clyde blasted a thunder attack on two of the vampires stunning them making it clear for him to attack with his chain saw.

"God damn, how many of them are there?" Cartman exclaimed as he killed his sixth vampire.

"Th…there must be hundreds of them!" Marjorine said taking down her fifth vampire.

"Damn it!" Craig muttered taking down his seventh vampire.

Blood was splashing everywhere.

"Careful not to get any blood inside you guys," Stan warned kicking a vampire in the stomach, "If their blood enters you you'll turn into one of them!"

"One's escaping." Wendy yells pointing at the one who's running away.

"I'll get him." Tweek calls running after the vampire, "you guys take care of everything here!"

The blonde went after the vampire as it ran.

The vampire kept running until he realized there was nowhere left to run to. He turned to Tweek.

"Well, you got me." He says rather calmly. "I guess I'm ok about me dying I mean after all," he looks at Tweek evilly "I got a good score when I devoured your parents."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" Tweek yells hitting the vampire with an energy sphere causing a huge whole on the creature's body.

The vampire coughed blood as his leg gave him away.

"W…well" he sputtered and coughed out more blood, "I guess you'll finally get revenge on the person who killed your parents."

Tweek shot another sphere aiming for the vampire's mouth.

"This isn't just about revenge asshole!" Tweek exclaimed. "It's about me…it's about the ten of us respecting our responsibilities as guardians!" he walks closer to the vampire chainsaw in hand. "I used to be afraid of you guys." he says, "I used to be afraid of a lot of things. I was paranoid and I let my fears take over my life. I was a coward." He kneels down, "don't get me wrong I'm still afraid." He turns on the chainsaw, "but that doesn't mean I'm still a coward!"

And with that, he decapitated the vampire's head completely.

A few hours later, it was all over.

"55." Cartman counted, "we killed 55 vampires."

"We are so bad-ass!" Kenny smirks.

The others rejoiced besides Tweek who was sitting on one of the crates.

"Hey, Tweek." Craig calls, "are you ok?"

"I just realized something," the blonde said quietly, "maybe… it's my fault that this happened and maybe it isn't." he gets up from the crate, "but the thing is, even if we say no to being guardians this creatures are still gonna be around and we still won't be able to escape all of this."

"He's right." Kyle said, "We can't run away from our responsibilities."

"And we should also realize," Marjorine adds, "that we can only do this if we're all together."

"Yeah." Wendy says, "We didn't become friends because we were chosen to be guardians, we were chosen to be guardians because we were friends!"

"Then that means," Kenny starts, "we'll be guardians."

The others look at each other and then.

"Yes!"

And in a flash of light they were all back in the center of infinity.

"Congratulations," Satan approached them, "I knew you guys will realize to accept your destiny sooner or later

"We're very proud of you." Arista added.

"Now," Hanniel approached the ten, "Are you all ready to accept the responsibility of protecting this world and the world of Elorist?"

The other's looked at each one another, looks of assurance are on their faces.

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"I do."

"Yes."

"I accept the responsibility."

"me too."

"yes"

"yeah, I do."

"yes."

"I do too."

Hanniel smiles along with Arista and Satan.

"Then take these" Arista waves her hand and suddenly blue crystal necklaces appeared around the teen's necks "It will glow whenever one of Anora's creatures are nearby."

"Take this as well," Satan hands a map to Marjorine, "this map shall show you where the 20 keys to resurrecting Anora are located."

"And finally, take this." Hanniel hands Kyle a mirror, "this will help you travel and it can transport you to anywhere in the world."

The angel then raised his hands in the air.

"By the power bestowed upon us, we honor the ten of you as hunters of evil, as protectors of the wall and as guardians of the balance of the two worlds.

A ray of light appeared and engulfed the ten giving them a sense of calmness and the buzz of power.

And then in a blink of an eye, they were back at the abandoned ware house

"Dude." Stan whispers, "That was fucked up right there."

"Hey guys look, its still 4 pm." Kyle said "those three must have stopped time to help us."

"Sweet." Cartman smirks.

"So," Bebe prompts, "what do we do now."

"We get on with our lives." Stan said clutching the crystal in his hand, "And when the world needs us to be guardians, we will be."

The mothers all went home not knowing what tomorrow will bring.

Heyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyh

_Somewhere in a place that is neither heaven nor hell, a fragile figure floats amidst the shadows._

"_Why do you look so sad?"_

_A voice of a girl asks_

"_I don't know," __the figure replies, "__I'm in pain. I'm in so much pain."_

"_Who did this to you?" The voice asked, "Who hurt you this bad?"_

"_I don't remember." __He answers, "__I don't remember anything except the feeling of sadness and sorrow."_

_Tears starts to fall from his eyes as the shadows continue to dance around him._

"_I'm in pain too." __The voice speaks, "__They trapped me here. They trapped me in this horrible place."_

_The shadows danced in the air._

"_You know what it's like, right?" __she urges, "__the feeling of being trapped in a world you hate with no way out." _

"_Yes" __he answers succumbing to the shadows around them. _

"_Then take my hand," __the voice says reaching out a hand to the figure, "__If you set me free, I can stop the pain." _

_He hesitates for a while, but after a moment he gingerly takes the hand of the voice._

_As soon as their hands touched the shadows seized moving and scampers away. Everything is clear now. _

_A boy and girl stand, facing each other, in the place of nowhere._

"_Thank you." __She speaks__, "I may not be able to get out of here, yet but you can." __She then places a hand on his head._

"_I give you the power, to rule over the world I've created," __She said__, "and the mission to complete my resurrection. Do you accept?" _

_The boy bows,__ "I do."_

_She gently caresses his hair, __"what's your name? Do you remember your name?" _

"_Phillip" __the boy answers without missing a beat__, "Phillip Pirrup." _

"_Well, Phillip." __The girl whispers placing both of her hands at the side of his face, _

"_You're mine now." _


End file.
